This invention relates generally to a novel pattern for cutting garments and garments made by following the pattern.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with garments such as blouses, jackets, coats or any equivalent upper garment and the like; and, this invention also relates to a pattern of the character described which can be used to make garments with a minimum of seams and in particular a single seam for each half-section and at the same time to economize on material as well as time.
In the mass production of clothing, speed of fabrication and minimizing use of material are main elements conducive to profitable economic productions. Generally, the speed of fabrication of the garment is adversely affected by the large number of seams which must be sewn to form the garment. Concomitantly, the greater the number of seams which is included in a garment, the greater the number of possible defects due to flawed seams and improper sewing which can occur and lead to rejects.
With regard to material savings, the proper layout of patterns is often neglected in that provisions are not made for using the excess material cut away from the cloth in the finished garment. Moreover, great effort and time is usually spent by the pattern maker and layout person to have the least amount of material wastage.